1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a cover for preservation containers, and more particularly to a preservation container cover which is flexible to preservation containers of different sizes and types.
2. Description of Related Arts
It is well known that the cover of a preservation container must fit the opening of the preservation container. Therefore, for a plurality of containers with different sizes, each of the containers must be provided with a specific cover correspondingly to prevent leaking. In other words, each kind of containers must use its own cover.
However, there are many containers that do not have their own covers. For these containers, different methods for preventing leakage of the food stored therein are used. For example, ethylene resin wrap is widely used in restaurants and families to seal bowls or other containers to prevent the food contained therein, such as hot soup, from leaking
In fact, the wrap or cling film for packing is a disposable product that results a great unnecessary waste to natural resources. Additionally, the wrap is easy to be broken, so a large amount is needed to wrap firmly. Other problems include the hot soup in the container can easily break the wrap and the wrap is not easy to remove after heated.
In addition, the packing wrap is merely for one-time used, producing large quantities of waste. This waste is not easy to degrade and causes serious environmental problems.